1. Field
The invention has to do with the removal of gaseous and particulate pollutants from various exhaust gases by the use of steam and chemically-charged steam.
2. State of the Art
The scrubbing of exhaust gases with steam to remove gaseous and particulate pollutants is disclosed in each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,744,221 of Jul. 10, 1973; 3,778,981 of Dec. 18, 1973; and 3,920,423 of Nov. 18, 1975 to Samuel Scott Ross, as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,376 of Sep. 9, 1975 to Tadao Kawata. None of these chemically charge the steam, but the use of chemicals such as lime (calcium carbonate) in conjunction with the water scrubbing of exhaust gases is disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,456,622 of Jul. 22, 1969 and 3,779,709 of Dec. 18, 1973, and a de-misting stage for exhaust gases scrubbed by a water spray is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,277 of Jan. 30, 1973.